Andai Saja
by Heilian
Summary: Sekarang semuanya hanya tinggal angan. Dia telah melepaskan hal-hal yang bisa terjadi dengan tangannya sendiri. Warning: shonen-ai, YnM gitu.


**ANDAI SAJA**

_Disclaimer_: Kalau saya sampai ngaku-ngaku Yami no Matsuei punya saya, tolong ajak saya ke psikiater, soalnya saya sudah mulai berdelusi.

* * *

Tsuzuki menepiskan kelopak sakura yang tersangkut di rambut Hisoka dan mengucel-ucel rambut pirang kecokelatannya. Wajah Hisoka merah padam, mengomel bahwa Tsuzuki lagi-lagi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Tsuzuki tertawa mendengarnya, lalu merangkul Hisoka.

Tatsumi melihat pemandangan itu saat dia melewati pintu yang menghadap ke arah taman sakura Enma-Cho. Di hatinya entah mengapa ada rasa nyeri yang aneh, tak nyaman. Menghela napas, Tatsumi melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kantornya di Divisi Shokan.

Tatsumi membuka pintu ruangan yang dipakainya bersama Konoe-kacho. Hari ini Kacho sedang tidak ada. Tatsumi duduk di kursinya, mengambil salah satu map di raknya dan mulai membaca isinya. Dalam hitungan menit pikirannya teralih pada kejadian yang dilihatnya di taman sakura tadi.

Jika dulu dia kuat, akankah dia menjadi orang yang mengatakan dengan lembut pada Tsuzuki, di rambutnya ada helaian sakura, dan menepiskan bunga itu dari rambut cokelat gelap Tsuzuki?

Adegan perpisahan mereka dulu bergaung kembali dalam pikiran Tatsumi. Rasanya begitu nyata, dia dapat melihat wajah Tsuzuki yang terkejut juga senyumnya yang dipaksakan, mendengar langkah kaki Tsuzuki yang bergema menjauh, menghirup aroma di udara waktu itu....

Tatsumi tersentak. Tidak, tidak. Tak seharusnya dia memikirkan ini. Ini waktunya bekerja. Kembalilah dia menenggelamkan diri dalam semua pekerjaannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya, hingga tak sadar berapa lama waktu berjalan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terbuka. Muncullah wajah Tsuzuki di ambang pintu, menanyakan apakah Tatsumi akan pulang sekarang karena jam kerja sudah selesai. Tatsumi tersenyum, membereskan mejanya, mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

Di depannya Tatsumi melihat Tsuzuki dan Hisoka berjalan beriringan. Tsuzuki merangkul Hisoka, menghasilkan reaksi malu berupa wajah yang mulai merona pink yang disamarkan dengan kemarahan kecil yang lucu dari Hisoka. Tsuzuki cekikikan.

Tatsumi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak melarikan diri, akankah dia menjadi orang yang berjalan di samping Tsuzuki saat mereka pulang kerja? Akankah dia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Tsuzuki? Atau akankah Tsuzuki dengan cerewet bercerita macam-macam padanya? Akankah dia mengantar Tsuzuki sampai pintu apartemennya? Atau akankah mereka mampir dulu di toko kue dan Tsuzuki dengan gembira seperti anak kecil memilih-milih antara _rollcake_ kayumanis dan _pie_ apel, dan mereka berdua memakan kue yang telah dibeli sambil minum teh di apartemen Tsuzuki?

Apartemen Tsuzuki.... Sejauh apakah tempat itu berubah sejak saat mereka berdua masih bersama? Dia tidak pernah punya cukup keberanian untuk masuk ke tempat itu sejak mereka berpisah. Kalau saja... kalau saja.... Apakah akan ada foto mereka berdua di meja Tsuzuki?

Saat Tatsumi berbelanja untuk makan malamnya kembali pikirannya melayang-layang. Andai saja mereka tidak berpisah.... Barangkali Tatsumi akan mengajaknya makan malam berdua di rumahnya. Menanyakan apa yang ingin dimakan Tsuzuki malam itu, dan Tatsumi dengan senang hati memasak semuanya.

Tatsumi menghela napas. Berjalan pulang sendirian senja itu.

Rumahnya. Rumah bergaya Jepang yang besar dan indah. Padahal dia tinggal sendirian. Dia sendiri kadang bertanya-tanya mengapa dia punya rumah sebesar itu. Barangkali karena seumur hidupnya dia harus rela tinggal di rumah sempit. Atau... suara kecil di lubuk hatinya bicara lagi, dia ingin tinggal bersama dengan seseorang di sana, memberi orang itu rumah nyaman dan indah. Orang yang akan ditunggu kepulangannya, atau menunggunya datang bila dia pulang terlambat.

Tatsumi mulai memasak, membayangkan ada Tsuzuki yang menunggu masakannya matang. Bolak balik dengan tidak sabar menanyakan apakah makanannya sudah siap. Tatsumi tersenyum pahit memikirkannya.

Lagi-lagi makan sendirian. Tatsumi memandang ke arah seberang meja. Rasanya dia bisa melihat Tsuzuki di sana, makan dengan penuh semangat. Berkata dengan ceria bahwa masakan Tatsumi tidak pernah tidak enak. Tentu saja makannya berantakan dan Tatsumi mengulurkan tangan, mengatakan ada nasi di sudut bibir Tsuzuki dan membersihkannya dengan jari-jarinya sendiri. Sesaat Tatsumi tertegun. Kemudian dialihkannya kembali konsentrasinya ke makanannya. Segera dihabiskannya semua makan malamnya hari ini.

Tatsumi membuka pintu geser kamarnya, menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang temaram dan duduk di atas futonnya. Kamar dengan perabotannya, hanya dia yang menempatinya, kosong... sepi....

Tatsumi perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari beludru. Diletakkannya kotak itu di telapak tangannya. Dibuka. Sebuah cincin emas sederhana. Tatsumi menyentuh cincin itu dengan hati-hati dengan ibu jarinya. Hanya khayalannya saja bahwa dia bisa menggenggam tangan Tsuzuki dan memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya yang halus. Andai itu nyata....

Tatsumi memasukkan cincin itu kembali ke dalam lemarinya. Duduk di atas futonnya, Tatsumi melihat ke arah sebelahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, membelai seseorang yang tak ada di sana. Rasanya ada seorang pria cantik bermata ungu berbaring di sebelahnya. Bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir Tsuzuki yang lembut itu...? Lampu kamarnya temaram. Apakah itu hanya karena dia ingin menghemat listrik saja, ataukah cahaya temaram membuat suasana jadi terkesan lebih romantis? Malam ini begitu indah, jika dia bersama Tsuzuki akankah mereka berdua berbagi kehangatan? Sebuah momen paling pribadi untuk mereka berdua, rahasia termanis....

Dan bila itu terjadi, dia akan kembali dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

Seiichiro....

Seiichiro....

Ah, betapa indah suara Tsuzuki mengatakannya.

Tatsumi merasakan hatinya seperti ditikam. Semua yang diinginkannya bisa saja terjadi jika waktu itu dia berani, jika waktu itu dia kuat, jika waktu itu dia tidak bersikap pengecut, jika saja waktu itu dia tidak egois....

Dia sudah membuang hal-hal yang diidam-idamkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sekarang semuanya hanya bisa menjadi imajinasi, hanya khayalan. Ada Hisoka di samping Tsuzuki. Hisokalah yang akan melakukan semua hal yang diinginkannya....

Dan dia tidak akan menyeruak di antara mereka berdua, menghancurkan kebahagiaan Tsuzuki, seolah belum cukup melukai pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

Tanpa sadar, matanya basah, air matanya merebak dan menetes.

Ironis, ironis. Tatsumi sering mengatakan pada Tsuzuki, dia adalah pria dewasa, tak seharusnya menangis seperti itu.

Tatsumi merebahkan dirinya di atas futon, menutup matanya dengan tangan, berusaha menghentikan air matanya. Dia berharap inilah terakhir kalinya dia berandai-andai, mengkhayalkan semua saat-saat indah dan manis bersama Tsuzuki yang seharusnya bisa dimilikinya.

* * *

AN: Yap! Telah dengan sukses menganiaya Tatsumi (namanya juga Lady Bellatrix, hehehe). Tatsumi itu paling enak dibikin _angst_nya sih. Ada ide ini, langsung deh ditulis (padahal mau ujian, hohoho). Niatnya sih ini buat ulang tahun Tatsumi yang jatuh di tanggal 27 Desember, tapi molor (ngeles lagi). Kayaknya fanfic Yami no Matsuei itu biar pendek tapi cukup efektif mengaduk-aduk emosi (semoga saja ;p).

Wokeh! Makasih buat semua temen-temen yang udah baca. Silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah! . ^_^


End file.
